Como un cuento de hadas Feliz cumpleaños amor OneShot
by EivonJ123
Summary: Todo sucedio tan rapido, todo fue como un cuento magico, un cuento que tu y yo hemos hecho...


**Hola! este es el segundo fic que publico n_n el primero no lo he podido terminar... (se llama "un camino dificil para nuestro felices por siempre") ya que ha sido complicado subir el otro capitulo, es... enredado ._. en fin... este es un OneShot, espero lo disfruten! ^w^ **

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

Se_ encontraba llorando en esa mesa… Dude en que hacer, quería acercarme, preguntarle que sucedía… pero ¿Qué tal si se enojaba?... ¿si le disgustara?... Reuní fuerzas…_

_-¿Esta libre esta silla?-Al preguntarle, su llanto empezó a cesar_

_-No…-Me respondió extrañada_

_-¿Puedo sentarme?-_

_-Eh… No creo que haya problema-_

_-Voy a ser directo contigo, no te asustes-le dije mientras ella empezó a agarrar su bolso para irse corriendo-Me preocupo verte llorar tan amargamente, así que decidí acercarme, tal vez no me tengas confianza, y estés asustada, y crees que te hare algo… pero no es así, solo me cuestiono el porque te encuentras tan desconsolada… solo eso- su rostro empezó a relajarse, para volverse a hundir en aquella tristeza amarga que sentía al principio… tal vez le hice recordar aquello que la tenía así- Tranquila! P-puedes confiar en mi… no importa-insistí…_

_-Pues… problemas que nunca faltan…-_

_-Se mas especifica-_

_-Hoy… he encontrado a mi ex novio… con otra chica…-luchaba contra las lágrimas y el sosollo para poder hablar_

_-Vaya… debió ser horrible…-dije mientras me cambiaba de asiento para sentarme en el que quedaba a su lado… la abrace-Sé que es doloroso… pero intenta verlo por el lado bueno-ella acepto mi abrazo_

_-¿Pero… cual lado bueno? ¿¡AH!?-casi grita_

_-Tal vez… esto te ayudo a reaccionar de que él no era el hombre indicado… tal vez para que te pudieras separar de él y le dieras paso a aquel que cambiaría tu vida_

_-Pero... yo a él lo amo…_

_-Tal vez le entregaste ese amor a alguien equivocado…-Ella se fue tranquilizando_

_-¿Cómo es posible que me haya hecho esto?-Preguntaba confundida… yo decidí no responderle, ella se recostó en mi hombro-Gracias…-susurro_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Por consolarme… necesitaba a alguien, Gracias-En ese momento me abrazo fuerte, y yo hice lo mismo con ella, sentí que el tiempo se detenía, quería que ese momento durara por siempre, hasta que…-Me tengo que ir-Sentí como un balde de agua fría caía sobre mí, y me hacía caer en la realidad… de que éramos desconocidos_

_-¿Y eso?-_

_-Debo de ir a comprarle comida a mi gata-_

_-¡A claro! ¿Nos veremos algún otro día?-_

_-Si el destino así lo quiere… por supuesto-Ella se fue levantando de la mesa, a pagar el café que había pedido hacia unos minutos_

_-¡Oye!-grite al verla salir, ella giro a verme extrañada-¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Sango Fujita-dijo sonriendo-¿y tú?_

_-Miroku Hamamoto- le devolví la sonrisa, ella se acercó rápidamente, me abrazo_

_-Fue un placer-y se devolvió igual de rápido_

_Llegue a la casa, alegre, de al fin haber hablado con esa vecina que desde hacía mucho me tenía atraído… ordene una pizza desde el teléfono, la recibí, la pague… al momento de comer, me acorde de un importante dato que no había pedido a aquella chica-EL TELEFONO! ¡MIERDA!-no le había pedido el teléfono... ¡PORQUE SE ME HABIA OLVIDADO!_

_Estuve todo el día desanimado… como volvería a contactarme con ella, ok si ella vivía en el mismo conjunto de apartamentos que yo… yo ya sabía en qué apartamento… la cosa era… no podía ir y decirle "Oye soy le chico de la otra vez del café, quieres salir conmigo" no podía decir eso, tenía que ser sofisticado, dulce… algo que la sorprendiera, mas no que la asustara…_

_Al rato llamo mi amigo Inuyasha, le conté todo lo que había pasado, y le conté además el dilema que estaba viviendo "¿Y por qué no buscas el teléfono por el directorio?"… me sentí como un estúpido ¿POR QUÉ NO HABIA PENSADO EN ESO? Le agradecí por la idea, y me invito a una cena esa misma noche, que me querían presentar a una chica, amiga de su novia, no me di cuenta de que le dije que sí, ya que estaba tan feliz en que iba a hablar con Sango, colgué, y me dirigí hasta la mesita de la sala en busca del dichoso directorio, bueno ya nadie usa estas cosas… pero debía encontrarlo… tenía que estar allí._

_Busque por el apellido, y encontré ese dichoso teléfono, y en el celular guarde su teléfono… Empecé a dudar en llamar, estaba muy nervioso… ¿Qué le diría?_

_A las 6:00pm decidí llamar, además se acercaba la hora para salir y conocer a aquella chica, era ahora o nunca, marque el teléfono_

_-Buenas tardes ¿Con quién hablo?_

_-Eh... Eh... ¡Buenas! ¿S-Se encuentra la señorita Sango Fujita?_

_-Con ella, ¿Con quién hablo?_

_-Hola Sango, hablas con Miroku, el chico de la cafetería_

_-¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?_

_-Bien ¿y tú?_

_-Mejor, ¿Cómo encontraste el número de mi teléfono?_

_-Eh... p-por el directorio! Es que olvide preguntártelo… perdón si no fue lo correcto_

_-¡No! No te preocupes, yo… yo iba a hacer lo mismo Jajajaja-Solto una carcajada… supongo que fue de pena, yo reí igual_

_-Jajaja Hmm ya, Oye ¿te gustaría que nos viéramos de nuevo?_

_-Por supuesto, pero esta noche no puedo, voy a salir con una amiga_

_-Yo tampoco, te parece ¿el lunes por la tarde?_

_-Listo ¿A las 4:00?_

_-Listo, te parece si te recojo, tengo pensado… tal vez llevarte a comer algo_

_-Oh Dios! No tienes que molestarte de esa manera_

_-No es ninguna molestia, dale, dime donde te recojo_

_-Bueno… Conoces el conjunto Shikon?_

_-Si… vivo allí_

_-¡¿Enserio?!_

_-Si-dije entre risas_

_-No lo puedo creer-ella también reía-Bueno estoy en el apartamento 35 interior 3_

_-Listo, nos vemos el lunes_

_-Bueno, cuídate mucho, me alegra haber vuelto a hablar contigo, tengo que salir ya Bye!_

_-Hasta el lunes-Colgué_

_Estaba feliz, una cita con aquella chica, y además fue tan amena esa conversación… vi la hora, ya era un poco tarde, por lo que me había dicho Inuyasha debía ir algo formal, así que escogí un traje al azar, me cambie lo más rápido posible, me subí al auto y salí directo al restaurante Le Bistro_

_Al llegar allí vi a mi querido amigo Inyasha junto a su novia Kagome, ya eran novios hace ya 4 años, y estaba "obligando" a que Inuyasha de una vez por todas le pidiera matrimonio, y como no, si se complementan muy bien. La mesa era de cuatro pude ver que en frente de aquella simpática pareja había una chica, no la podía ver bien solo note que tenía cabello castaño. Salude desde lo lejos a Inuyasha, el cual se acercó afanosamente hacia mí, un poco enfadado… no era de extrañarse ya que su actitud era así._

_-¡Hasta que se te dio por venir!-_

_-Ya perdón, se me hizo algo tarde-_

_-Y esta vez por qué se debe señor-lo dijo con un tono burlón_

_-Debía de llamar a alguien importante-Dije recordando el haber hablado con Sango_

_-¡Keh! Más bien vamos a la mesa, bueno ya sabes que vienes a conocer a una amiga de Kagome-_

_-Si si ya se-dije sin animo_

_Nos acercamos a la mesa, Kagome se levanto y me saludo de beso de mejilla_

_-Hola Miroku, bueno primero que todo te quiero presentar a una amiga-dijo mientras tomaba asiento-Se llama Sango-"¡¿Sango?!" fue lo primero que se me cruzo a la mente… ¿seria la misma? ¿seria una coinsidencia? Yo seguía de pie, anonadado._

_-Mucho gusto, soy Sango Fujita-se levanto de su asiento y giro su mirada hacia mi-¡Miroku!-exclamo sorprendida_

_-¡Sango hola!-exclame igual de sorprendido_

_-Keh… ¿Ya se conocían?-_

_-¿De donde se conocen?-pregunto Kagome_

_-En el café, durante el medio dia-dijo Sango-Me alegra verte de nuevo-me dijo sonriendo_

_-A mi igual-le devolví la sonrisa_

_-Pero Miroku toma asiento ya-dijo Kagome_

_El resto de la noche transcurrio en medio de chistes, anécdotas, etc…_

_Me di cuenta de la persona que era Sango, era especial, única, hermosa, delicada, dedicada, no podía ver defectos en ella, sentia mi pecho y mi estomago extraños… hacia años no me sentia asi._

_A eso de las 8 de la noche salimos del restaurante, Inuyasha y Kagome se fueron y yo me encargue de llevar a Sango a su casa, y asi fue, prendi el carro, y estuvimos hablando durante el recorrido, al llegar, sentí un dolor en mi pecho, no quería que ese momento llegara, quería seguir hablando con ella, pero no podía hacer nada como para detenerlo, ya que. Me baje del auto para abrirle la puerta a ella, y la acompañe hasta la puerta de su departamento_

_-Gracias-me dijo_

_-¿por que?-_

_-Me hiciste olvidar todo el problema que sucedió, gracias-_

_-No hay problema, si me necesitas para algo mas, cuenta conmigo-_

_-No lo voy a dudar-en ese momento me abrazo, no lo pensé ni 2 veces en devolverle el abrazo-¿Nos podremos volver a ver?_

_-Por supuesto, a menos que por ti halla problema-dije al romper el abrazo_

_-Claro que no-dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios… mientras que sus ojos brillaban…-¿En que apartamento vives?_

_-En el 40 interior 4-_

_-Listo, el lunes voy para allá-Me dijo sonriendo, en eso se acerco a mi mejilla y me dio un beso, y entro a su casa rápidamente._

_No me di cuenta ni como ni en que momento las cosas empezaron a dar marcha, después de un par de meses la bese, de la forma mas empalagosa del mundo, fue debajo de la lluvia, al regresar a casa después de haber ido al cine…_

_-Sango…-_

_-Dime-al voltear su cara, la tome y acerque mis labios para juntarlos con los suyos, sentí como mis mejillas emanaban calor, lo que me sorprendio fue su reacción, me abrazo, tornando el beso mas apasionado._

_No pude creer como fue que de un momento a otro ya llevábamos 1 año… y asi siguió el tiempo 2, 3 años. Inuyasha ya estaba casado, Sango y yo fuimos los padrinos, ahora era el quien me "obligaba" a pedirle matrimonio a Sango._

_Un año después, le pedi matrimonio, en un parque, haciéndolo publico, muchos aplaudieron, mientras ella me besaba tirándome al suelo, casi se pierde el anillo jajaja._

_Unos meses después nos fuimos a vivir juntos._

_Luego nos casamos… igual pienso que fue mágico, ese cabello ondulado rodeando su carita angelical, el velo que cubria su rostro, ese maquillaje tan sutil…_

_Y ahora… ahora estoy aquí, llorando…_

_Llorando de la felicidad, del miedo._

_Mientras veo como enfermeras entran a esa habitación._

_Tengo miedo… y tal ves en todo este tiempo no te lo e demostrado._

_Y en esta carta no me he dirigido hacia ti, si no te lo muestro como un cuento._

_Un cuento que los dos hemos hecho._

_Un cuento que los dos comenzamos._

_Que no quiero que tenga fin, que si tiene fin, que se el estar contigo por toda la eternidad._

_-Señor Hamamoto-escucho la voz de un doctor, saliendo de esa habitación_

_-Digame-_

_-Felicidades-se acerco a abrazarme-Es usted padre_

_-Gracias!-me puse a llorar de la emoción-Puedo ir a verla?_

_-Por supuesto_

_Mi vida te amo._

_Desde el principio… he sentido que esto es mágico._

_Que es único._

_-Amor, ¡Somos padres!-veo esas lagrimitas saliendo de tus ojos… claramente se veía ese cansancio por todo el esfuerzo que habias hecho_

_-Si Si Si-me acerque llorando, vi a esa bebe era hermosa, hermosa como su madre-¿Como la llamaremos?_

_-Hmm... que te parece... Akemi_

_Gracias._

_Gracias por llenar mi vida._

_Te amo Sango, te amo._

_Por ti, entregaría mi vida._

_Feliz Cumpleaños Sango._

Miroku se retiro del micrófono, al frente en la mesa central, veía como su esposa, mientras sostenia de los brazos a Akemi,lloraba de la alegría, fue hasta ella y la beso, fue un beso apasionado y largo.

_-Te amo, ojala podamos vivir mas años juntos amor-_

_-Así será Miroku, Así será_

**Y esto fue todo, gracias por leerlo n_n espero les haya gustado, cualquier tomatazo, comentario, sugerencia, critica (constructiva, logicamente) son aceptadas jeje n_n**

**Este fanfic, lo tengo tambien en Fanficslandia con mi usuario SangoxMiroKagoxInu**

**Bye! nos leeremos en otra ocasion n_n**


End file.
